Mimpi Indah
by Patto-san
Summary: Naruto terlalu merindukan kedua orang tuanya hingga mengalami ilusi. Namun, Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang sederhana untuk menunjukkan bahwa Naruto tak perlu memimpikan sesuatu yang mustahil. Murni friendship! Diusahakan IC :D


_Untuk Kaa-san, di manapun kau berada__._

* * *

><p>Misi tujuh hari yang melelahkan. Naruto dan anggota tim lainnya merasa bersyukur bahwa misi sudah berakhir dan kini adalah waktu bagi mereka untuk memulihkan diri dari kelelahan dan luka-luka yang mereka derita. Maka, setelah berpisah dengan Kakashi dan Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke—yang mengambil alih kembali haknya sebagai anggota tim Kakashi dari Sai—berjalan bersama menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.<p>

Naruto saat ini hanya ingin segera memasuki kamarnya, membersihkan tubuhnya lalu beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga. Atau… mungkin sebelum ia melompat ke tempat tidur, ia akan menikmati terlebih dahulu masakan ibunya tercinta. Mata birunya segera bersinar cerah saat membayangkan kelezatan masakan yang akan tersaji di meja makan.

"Kau membayangkan ramen lagi, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada seperti biasa : sinis.

Naruto mengangguk dan menjawab riang, "aku membayangkan ibuku. Kurasa dia akan menyambutku dengan pelayanan istimewa di rumah."

Sasuke menatap Naruto, tak memercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

"Apakah _edo tensei_ itu _jutsu_ yang dibolehkan?" tanya Sasuke. Setelah melihat apa yang terjadi pada diri Itachi, Sasuke mulai meragukan kebijakan pelarangan sejumlah _jutsu_, termasuk _jutsu_ andalan mantan guru dan kakak seperguruannya itu.

"Kau ini bicara apa. Mana mungkin aku mau menggunakan _jutsu_ seperti itu," jawab Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke, "kalau kau mau, kau bisa ikut makan di rumahku."

Sasuke mendengus, "maksudmu makan ramen instan? Tidak, terima kasih."

"Sudah kubilang, ibuku berjanji akan membuatkan makan malam yang enak jika aku kembali dari misi. Mungkin sup kacang merah, walaupun aku meragukan bahwa ibuku tahu cara membuatnya."

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Kali ini dengan sorot mata tajam yang menyiratkan perasaan Sasuke yang campur aduk setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Naruto.

"Ah, ya…. Kalau begitu, kita berpisah di sini," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya saat mereka tiba di sebuah persimpangan. Dari nada bicaranya, Sasuke terdengar ragu meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

"Sampai bertemu besok, Teme!" seru Naruto riang sambil melambaikan tangan. Melupakan kelelahan yang ia rasakan, dengan penuh semangat Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia ingin cepat-cepat berada di rumah.

Sasuke tertegun memandang kepergian Naruto. Ia menghembuskan napas keras lalu berkata lirih, "mengkhawatirkan."***

* * *

><p>"<em>Kaa-san! Tou-san!<em> Aku pulang!" seru Naruto saat membuka pintu rumahnya.

Di dalam, tampak Minato sedang menekuni berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya. Sementara Kushina sedang mengiris sayuran di dapur.

"Ah, Naruto! Kau sudah kembali, rupanya. Selamat datang, anakku," sambut Kushina, meninggalkan sejenak apa yang sedang ia lakukan demi memeluk Naruto. Sedangkan Minato hanya tersenyum senang sekaligus lega demi melihat putra tunggal mereka ternyata kembali dengan selamat.

"Kau pasti lelah dan lapar ya. Pergilah mandi. Setelah itu, ikutlah makan bersama kami. Memang bukan sup kacang merah, tapi kau pasti akan menyukainya," kata Kushina lagi sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baik," balas Naruto patuh.

"Yang bersih ya, mandinya," sahut Minato setengah berkelakar, memperlakukan putranya seolah masih anak-anak.

"Ya!" balas Naruto lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Usai mandi, Naruto bergegas menuju meja makan. Ia khawatir, jika ia berlama-lama di kamar mandi, apa pun yang ibunya masak akan menjadi dingin dan rasanya menjadi kurang enak.

"_Kaa-san!_ Berikan porsi yang paling besar untukku!" seru Naruto seolah ia akan mati kelaparan jika terlambat sedetik saja.

Naruto tiba di dapur dengan senyum mengembang riang. Namun senyuman itu perlahan memudar lalu lenyap manakala ia melihat sekeliling dapur.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dapur. Juga, tak ada apa-apa kecuali peralatan masak yang masih tersimpan rapi. Meja makan ditutupi sedikit debu, tanpa berkas-berkas yang dikerjakan oleh Minato sebelumnya. Keadaannya sama seperti saat Naruto meninggalkannya seminggu lalu.

"_Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_…" bisik Naruto lirih.

Namun tak ada yang menyahut. Hanya ada Naruto seorang diri di sana.

Naruto tertegun dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk. Setelah beberapa saat, ia membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sekotak susu kemasan. Dari lemari penyimpan makanan, ia mengeluarkan sebungkus ramen instan. Kedua makanan pabrikan itu ia letakkan di meja makan dengan tangan agak bergetar.

Naruto lalu duduk di depan meja makan, menghadapi kedua makanan instan tersebut dengan wajah lesu. Kepulan uap hangat dari ramen instan yang menyebarkan aroma kelezatan tak mampu membuatnya menghabiskan makan siangnya dengan nikmat. Naruto menyantap hidangan sederhana tersebut dalam kesunyian hingga isakan lirih terdengar dari mulutnya, bersamaan dengan linangan air mata yang mengaburkan pandangannya.

Siang itu, Naruto merasa sendirian. Benar-benar sendirian.***

* * *

><p>Naruto terlonjak di atas tempat tidurnya dengan wajah terkejut. Pandangannya segera terarah ke meja makan. Bungkus ramen instan dan kotak susu yang sudah kosong masih tergeletak di sana. Naruto pasti telah tertidur setelah makan siang.<p>

Naruto melihat jam. Sudah pukul tujuh malam. Entah berapa lama ia tertidur. Namun satu hal yang pasti, ia merasa lapar. Ramen instan dan sekotak susu ternyata tak cukup untuk tubuh remajanya yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan.

Naruto tak yakin apakah ia masih ingin makan ramen instan atau mencari menu lainnya yang lebih layak. Sebab, jika ia memilih opsi yang kedua, artinya ia harus ke luar rumah untuk mencari makan. Padahal, saat ini, setelah apa yang ia alami siang tadi, Naruto sedang tak ingin melangkah ke luar rumah. Ia terlalu berduka atas harapan kosong yang berubah menjadi mimpi di siang bolong seperti apa yang ia alami siang tadi.

"Kau memang sendirian, Naruto…." bisiknya lirih.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya dari luar. Dengan enggan Naruto membuka pintu. Ia sebenarnya sedang tak ingin menerima tamu, namun suara dari balik pintu yang memanggil namanya membuat ia berubah pikiran. Itu adalah suara guru yang sudah menganggap Naruto seperti adiknya sendiri.

Iruka dan Hinata kini tampak di hadapannya. Hinata—seperti biasa—tampak malu-malu dan takut-takut, sementara Iruka tersenyum simpatik.

"Titipan dari Teuchi-san. Kau pasti suka," kata Iruka sambil menunjukkan sebuah bungkusan.

Naruto terperangah. Bau yang tercium dari bungkusan itu…. Mata biru Naruto segera bersinar cerah dan segera merebut bungkusan tersebut dari tangan Iruka.***

* * *

><p>Malam itu, rumah Naruto ramai karena kunjungan kawan-kawannya sesama <em>shinobi<em>. Bukan hanya Iruka dan Hinata, melainkan juga Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Sai dan masih banyak lagi. Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak hingga rumah Naruto tak cukup untuk menampungnya. Maka, diadakanlah pesta yang tak direncanakan mengingat para tamu Naruto tak hanya datang dengan tangan kosong. Mereka membawa buah tangan berupa makanan dan minuman yang menambah kemeriahan suasana.

Naruto sangat takjub dengan kehadiran kawan-kawannya tersebut. Ia tak mengira bahwa kepulangannya ke Konoha akan disambut dengan meriah. Padahal, baginya tak ada hal istimewa yang perlu dirayakan. Ia sudah sering pulang ke Konoha tanpa mendapatkan sambutan apa-apa. Melaksanakan misi adalah hal biasa. Maka, kepulangan seorang _shinobi_ dari melaksanakan misi juga merupakan hal yang biasa.

"Iruka-sensei, katakan, ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa mereka berkunjung ke sini?" tanya Naruto setelah beramah-tamah dengan para tamunya.

"Ah, kami hanya menyambut pahlawan desa ini. Apa ada yang aneh?"

"Ya. Tapi ini bukan hal yang biasa…."

Iruka menatap Naruto sejenak lalu menjawab, "Sasuke. Dia mengatakan apa yang kalian bicarakan sebelum kalian pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Maka, kami segera ke mari untuk melihat keadaanmu dan…."

"Memastikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja? Apakah karena aku mengatakan sesuatu tentang orang tuaku sehingga kalian merasa khawatir?"

Iruka mengangguk pelan, "kau tahu, kami semua peduli padamu. Terutama Sasuke. Dia yang berkeliling desa dan meminta agar kami melihat keadaanmu."

Naruto tertegun. Padahal siang tadi Sasuke tak mengatakan apa-apa yang menunjukkan kecemasannya. Rival abadinya itu, seperti biasa, berwajah dingin dan mengendalikan emosinya.

Naruto berbalik, mencari-cari sosok Sasuke. Setelah menemukan Sasuke yang sedang mengambil minuman, Naruto segera menghampirinya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto, sekonyong-konyong merangkul Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik tajam, sekilas merasa tak senang dengan perlakuan Naruto. Namun juga terlihat jelas bahwa ia menanti penjelasan atas perlakuan Naruto padanya.

"Kau membuatku sadar bahwa aku sudah mengharapkan sesuatu yang sia-sia dan mustahil, untuk itulah aku berterima kasih," jelas Naruto.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang barangkali dapat diartikan sebagai berikut : _karena aku tidak mau memiliki teman satu tim yang gila karena terlalu merindukan orang tuanya._

Naruto tersenyum. Sesuatu yang jahil melintas di benaknya dan ia akan melaksanakannya saat itu juga terhadap Sasuke.

"Kalau aku punya sahabat dan teman-teman yang baik dan perhatian seperti kau dan mereka, siapa yang butuh bayangan orang tuaku? Sasuke, kau memang sahabatku!" seru Naruto. Tanpa peringatan, ia segera memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut hingga gelas minumannya jatuh dan pecah. Ia meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat Naruto.

"Dobe! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sasuke risih.

"Sahabatku…." Naruto malah bertingkah seperti orang yang mabuk kepayang.

Tak ayal lagi, tingkah kedua remaja yang sifatnya bertolak belakang itu membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Namun, alih-alih melerai Naruto dan Sasuke, para _shinobi _Konoha yang lain justru tertawa. Kiba dan Lee bahkan mengolok-olok Sasuke, menyebut bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi. Olokan yang membuat Sasuke semakin risih dan Naruto semakin bersemangat menjahili Sasuke.

Naruto akhirnya buru-buru menarik kedua tangannya saat merasakan bola kilat _chidori _yang muncul dari tangan Sasuke. Si rambut emo itu menunjukkan tatapan siap membunuh karena kesal dengan perlakuan Naruto.

"Usuratonkachi…. Kau…." Sasuke terdengar sangat geram.

Naruto memegang belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum lalu berkata, "maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku hanya terbawa suasana. Sungguh!"

Sasuke mendengus. Meski tatapannya masih tajam menusuk, _chidori_ yang siap dilepaskan perlahan menghilang dari tangannya.

"Hei, sudahlah, kalian berdua. Kita nikmati saja malam ini. Bagaimana?" lerai Kakashi sambil memegang puncak kepala kedua muridnya yang sejak kecil tak akur itu.

"Setuju! Ayo, kita berpesta untuk menghormati Naruto!" sahut Guy penuh semangat, diikuti oleh seruan serupa dari _shinobi _lainnya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar lagi lalu berkata, "terima kasih, teman-teman. Silakan nikmati malam ini!"

Pesta dilanjutkan. Selama pesta berlangsung, Sasuke memilih menjauh dari Naruto demi menghindari kejahilan Naruto berikutnya. Namun, Naruto tak mempermasalahkannya. Sebab, ia tahu bahwa di lubuk hatinya, Sasuke sama saja dengan para penghuni Konoha lainnya yang sangat peduli pada Naruto. Sangat menyanyangi Naruto.

Naruto memandang ke Bukit Hokage di kejauhan. Di bawah cahaya bulan, ia dapat melihat wajah Minato yang terpahat di sana. Naruto—sekali lagi—tersenyum dan berkata riang, "terima kasih, _Kaa-san, Tou-san. _Kalian telah meninggalkan aku bersama teman-teman yang paling baik. Jika kalian tidak melakukannya, entah apa jadinya aku saat ini."

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura mengalihkan perhatian si pirang, "ada Tsunade-shisou, nih!"

"Ya, aku akan menemuinya!" balas Naruto sambil bergegas menghampiri tamu kehormatan yang baru saja tiba di acara itu.

Pesta berlangsung hingga waktu tidur tiba. Namun kali ini, saat akan berangkat tidur, Naruto memiliki mimpi yang indah untuk menghiasi tidurnya. Mimpi indah mengenai teman-temannya dari Konoha yang menyayanginya layaknya cinta dari orang tua dan saudara yang tak pernah Naruto miliki sebelumnya.***

END

* * *

><p>AN :

Gomeeen! Ficnya singkat banget! XD

Gara-gara nonton video klip Love is You, jadi ada ide buat bikin fic yang simpel ini. Itu loh, scene seorang cowok yang buru-buru pulang ke rumah biar bisa makan siang bareng ibunya. Scene yang sederhana tapi dalem….*terharu* Dan gara-gara video klip ini juga, saya pake lagu ini jadi ringtone HP dan jadi salah satu lagu wajib buat nambah semangat kalo lagi bad mood XD

Tadinya fic ini mau dibikin jadi fic dengan pair KushiNaru, tapi malah jadinya kaya gini XD. Soalnya saya kesulitan mengeksplor hubungan ortu dengan anaknya sih. KushiNaru-nya kapan2 deh, kalo saya punya kesempatan membuatnya :D*ga janji*


End file.
